Guardian
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: Riley finds herself hunted by things from the future but she has her own Guardian to protect her from everything that comes after her but is who is this girl really? And are her intentions as pure as they seem?
1. Chapter 1

Guardian

Riley stared at the growing amount of paperwork sitting on her desk and groaned her brother snorted walking into the room,

"You know staring at it wont make it do it's self,"

"You fancy doing it for me then bro,"

"No thanks,"

Riley huffed she had really wanted to see her gorgeous vampire Quinn but her night seemed to be dedicated to paperwork she rolled her eyes at her brother who was now skipping out of the room. She got started on her paperwork figuring the sooner she started the sooner she'd finish.

Three hours later she was walking out of the Directorate of Other Races Melbourne office skipping along the side walk humming tunelessly to herself. She had called Quinn on her way out of the office and he was meeting her at home for a long night of body worshipping it wasn't until she stopped skipping and started walking that their was something following her. She drew in a deep breath trying to catch its scent but whatever it was, was downwind from her. She spun on her heel to face down what was about to attack her to see a big brown wolf she barely had time to compose herself when the thing leaped at her. It landed right on top of her slamming her into the cold pavement the heavy wolf clawed at her arms before she regained her grip on him and using her strength of werewolf and vampire to fling him off her body and throw him across the street. She was standing up and regaining her balance when she noticed the wolf had already gotten to its feet and was poised to attack but before it could run at her again a bullet flew through the air hitting the wolf solidly it whimpered attempting to regain it's balance but the bullets rained down on it. Riley spun around to see a female figure standing on the roof of the D.O.R building shooting the wolf she chose this moment to run ignoring the pain in her shredded arms she pushed on only stopping when she was safely within her building. She stopped to shift shape and stop the bleeding from her arms before grabbing the hand rail and jogging up to the apartment she shared with her pack mate and twin Rohan and his soul mate Lainder. She yanked the door open then slammed it shut quickly leaning against the closed door for support she attempted to catch her breath. Riley was barely aware of her brother grabbing hold of her hands and yelling at her determined to find some answers. Before she had a chance to answer him there was some one banging at the door,

"Riley open the damn door," a female voice called from the hallway. The three wolves in the apartment stared at the door,

"What do we do?" Lainder asked walking over to the twins,

"Let me in brainiac," the voice answered from the other side of the door,

"There was a girl on top the D.O.R building shooting the wolf that attacked me."

"No duh me," she commented. Rohan huffed before begrudgingly opened the door with a teenage girl with wavy, hip length silver hair and glowing silver eyes framed with black eyeliner. She was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket thrown over it and black trousers that could have been glued to her not to mention her high heeled leather boots and gun strapped to her thigh. She grinned at him,

"Hello Rohan,"

"I don't remember telling you my name," the red head commented,

She smiled, "Can I come in?"

"Let her in Rohan," Rileys voice came from inside the apartment. He widened the door and stepped aside to let the silver haired girl in. Her eyes roamed the apartment before coming to rest on Lainder then Riley,

"How's the arm?" she grinned,

"Arms plural actually," Riley answered holding up her arms to show the girl,

"Oh dear,"

"How did you know that wolf was going to attack me?"

The girl looked solemn as she bit down on her lip like she was searching for the right words, "It's hard to explain,"

"Well try,"

"I don't really know how to say it,"

"Can you try?" Rohan asked, getting slightly aggravated with the teenager in front of him,

"I'm a guardian,"

"A guardian? Like of the Directorate of other Races?" Riley choked out,

"Sort of guardians hold a different purpose where I'm from,"

"Where are you from?" she asked,

"Lets just say I haven't actually been born yet,"

"Great. This is crazy," she groaned spinning around and stalking into her room,

"I'll talk to her," Rohan moaned following her into the room.

"You know through all this craziness no one asked what your name is," Lainder commented sitting down on the worn leather couch. She eyed the sweet natured silver haired wolf who currently had ice blue streaks in it she gave him a smile before sitting next to him on the couch,

"Abi. My name's Abi."

"What pack are you from?"

She snorted, "Not a very interesting one,"

"Why are you here in this time?"

"I have to protect Riley Jenson,"

He leaned into her, "Why?"

"Because she's important,"

"Yeah but why here and now?"

"Lets just say there's a man one that Riley thinks is dead but he isn't. He needed time to get strong again. So he came back in time to kill her,"

"Why come back now? Why not kill her in your time?"

"Because it is not just Riley he wants dead,"

"So why is it your job?"

"It just is. There are some things that I can not tell you Lainder you have to understand that,"

"Okay but Rohan and Riley won't accept that as easily,"

"I know and don't worry I know how to handle the Jenson twins,"

"You say that like you have experience,"

"Not exactly let's just say I know another set of twins like them,"

He gave her a confused look but before he could ask anymore questions Rohan and Riley came back into the room faces set like stone,

"If this is going to work we need to know exactly who you are," Rohan growled,

Abi studied her shoes for a moment, "Can't tell you that I have orders,"

"Who's?"

She met his eyes, "Yours."

_Three weeks ago (Abi's time.)_

_She took in the sight of the witch with white blond hair that was muttering to herself,_

_"That's Risa she's going to send you back in time," her red headed commander informed her,_

_"Right and how am I going to get back Rohan?"_

_"Let me and Lainder deal with that Abi. You just focus on keeping Riley and the twins safe,"_

_"I wish I wasn't going back alone,"_

_A snort came from behind her, "Since when do you fear anything?" the silver haired man cackled._

_She walked off to check she had memorized everything she needed to know for her mission as the couple embraced one another. Lainder had been on a mission for over four weeks and Rohan had gotten more and more irritated and frightened as each day past. Rohan embraced his lover feeling his distress,_

_"We need to find Ryan," Lainder whispered in his ear,_

_"I know that's why we're sending Abi," Rohan pulled back a little and captured his lovers lips with his own, hoping to calm him. Some one cleared their throat,_

_"Guys its time," Risa interrupted,_

_They pulled apart and looked at Abi,_

_"It's time,"_

_The girl looked at them for a moment before heading over the where Risa had been casting her spell,_

_"Abi you must not tell out past selves what you are there to do. They can't know about the twins,"_

_"They don't already know?"_

_"Not in this particular time,"_

_"I wont tell them." she gave them a reassuring nod before stepping into the time rupture._

**A/N Another new story. Chapter two should be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"So your following my orders?" Rohan asked again, shocked,

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Well yeah but still,"

Abi cocked her head to the side, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Riley asked,

Abi shook her head, "Never mind," she eyed Rileys wounds again, "Something's wrong,"

"Why do you think that?"

"The wolf wanted you dead yet you have scratches on your lower arms. He caught you completely by surprise but didn't lunge for your throat,"

Riley scrunched up her face in confusing, "What are you talking about?"

"The wolf was just a distraction he's not after you," Abi spun on her heal and headed for the door she pulled it open to be confronted by an angry looking brown wolf before the wolf had a chance to lunge at her two strong hands grabbed hold of it pulling it back Quinn grinned at them,

"Pest troubles?" he joked he moved to brake its neck but Abi stopped him,

"I need to ask him a few questions,"

Quinn dropped to wolf, "He can't exactly answer. He's not going to shift back,"

"I'm not going to give him a choice," she pulled a syringe out of her pocket and stuck it in to the wolf emptying it's contents into the wolf's bloodstream. The wolf immediately started howling and a moment later he was a man once more,

"I need you to answer a few questions for me sweetie," Abi grinned,

The man stayed silent then attempted to lunge for the door only to be pushed back down by Abi,

"I don't know anything," he groaned,

"I highly doubt that your going to tell me about the man you're working for,"

"I don't know his name,"

"Did I ask for his name? No I did not. Where is he?"

"If I tell you he'll kill me,"

"No he wont because I plan on killing you although I assure you I will kill you a lot faster then he will,"

He growled at Abi determined to keep some semblance of control,

"Speak wolf," she ordered grabbing hold of his neck,

"Alright, I'll talk but I want a deal," Abi stayed silent, "I know your from my time I want a deal!"

"Fine,"

"He's in the warehouse on Jefferson place,"

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it,"

"My deal?" he prompted,

"Oh that," she snapped his neck,

Riley looked at her shocked for a moment,

"You said you'd give him a deal,"

She shrugged, "I lied."

Rayne threw open the doors of the three story warehouse that was desolate and cold. She wasn't suppose to be here but what choice did she have? She grabbed hold of the banister and started climbing until she got to what would be her bed room, she pulled out the packed manila before kneeling down and pulling up a few lose floorboards. She placed the manila into the hole before replacing the boards perfectly,

"You're not suppose to be here," her fathers voice rang out from behind her,

"Neither are you we're suppose to let Abi handle this," she spun around to face him,

"You know I couldn't do that,"

She grinned at him, "Mums right we are way too much like one another."

"Yes we are," he slid his arm over the shorter girls shoulders, "Where is Abi?"

"Last time I checked she was at the apartment I didn't want to risk getting too close,"

"Probably a good idea,"

"So what do we do now?"

The red head shrugged, "I assumed you had a plan,"

"I do but I assumed you had a better one,"

"That's because I do. We need to pay my younger self a visit,"

"But I thought we couldn't let them see us,"

"Things have changed since I set those orders,"

"What things?"

"Best not ask. Lets get to the apartment."

"You're from the future?" Quinn asked the girl for the forth time,

"Yes! Why are you finding this so difficult to comprehend in my time-" she cut herself off, "Never mind,"

"I think I'd like to here the rest of that sentence," Riley piped up,

"Well you don't get to,"

"Alright, alright," Lainder intervened playing peacemaker, "Abi you said you don't think whoever this is, is after Riley so who is he after?"

She shrugged, "That's what I've been thinking about," as the words were out of her mouth the door crashed open again to reveal Rohan or at least someone that looked a hell of a lot like him that was maybe a few years older. Abi frowned,

"What are you doing here?"

"Something's wrong,"

"What?" Abi asked this time directing her question to the girl who stood half hidden behind Rohan, her silver red hair brushing against her shoulders and her sparkling silver eyes wide,

"No freaking idea he wont tell me,"

"Rohan-"

"Abigail we need to leave now,"

"Why?"

"He's after us,"

"What do you mean us?"

"Us that went through the time portal. Us now. Every lead we were following that brought us here was a trick to make us vulnerable,"

"But we're together-"

"He already got Ryan," with that he spun on his foot and left the apartment leaving Abi and Rayne staring at each other in horror,

"Who's Ryan?" Riley asked as curious as ever,

"My brother," Rayne mumbled through numb lips,

"And you are?" she prodded,

Abi snorted, "What's wrong Riley you don't recognize your own daughter?"

"Abi!" Rayne yelled outraged at the girl,

"What! What's the point in keeping secrets if they have Ryan it's over,"

"That isn't true and you know it,"

Abi growled at the taller girl before storming out of the room leaving Rayne standing on her own faced with four extremely curious people,

"Sooo, I think when he said 'we' he meant all of us," the redhead spun around and walked out the door only to return a moment later, "Coming?"

The desolate, cold warehouse now had two Rohans, Lainder, Quinn, Riley, Abi and Rayne who was now sitting up on an old battered table her legs folded under her and her eyes glued shut,

"What do you reckon she's doing?" Riley whispered to her vampire lover but it was Abi who answered,

"She's trying to find Ryan but it isn't going to work,"

"Way to be positive Abi," the girl in question bit back,

"No sniping children," Rohan grinned at the two girls before adding, "What's in the folder?"

Raynes eyes snapped open, "What folder?"

"Well considering it was a question for the room and you answered then I can assume you know what folder Ray,"

"Can we stick to finding Ryan right now?"

"Fine,"

"How are you trying to find Ryan?" Lainder asked, wondering if Ryan looked as much like him as Rayne did,

"It works like me and Riley," Rohan answered for her, "It's just not as potent as there's less vampire in them,

"So why can't you find him now?"

She huffed, "I'm being blocked and it's pissing me off,"

Abi shook her head, "This isn't going to work why are we wasting the time?" the silver wolf huffed before spinning on her heal and storming out of the warehouse,

"Now what?"

"We should go to the directorate," Riley suggested only to be shot down by the two future wolves,

"That isn't a good idea,"

Rayne nodded vigorously, "Too risky,"

"How is it risky?" the other Rohan asked finally speaking up,

"We can't tell you that," his older self answered,

The younger Rohan rolled his eyes, "Naturally,"

"Umm Dad," she hit him slightly on the shoulder, "I just found Ryan,"

"It's a trap,"

"I know but we're going in anyways?"

"Of course we are," he turned on the younger versions, "Stay here,"

"You're kidding right!" Riley yelled,

"No! Riley I can not risk getting any one of you killed do you have any idea what kind of impact that would have on they future? Please just stay here."

**A/N Sorry that these chapters are so far apart, I can even remember when I published this story. Please review thanks.**


End file.
